


Dance of Memory

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mik asks about Cybertronian dancing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance of Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dogstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogstar/gifts).



"Do Cybertronians have a native dance form?"

Jazz looked at Mikaela, sprawled out on her blanket across Optimus's chestplates, and gave her a saucy grin. "It's not like your booty-shaking," he said with slow pleasure as he accessed those memories, "but yes."

"The flying classes had the most intricate dances," Optimus told her after a moment's consideration. "Their dancing deliberately mimicked the flight patterns they used, and it could be dizzying to watch them at celebrations."

"True, true," Jazz said. Both ached for a long moment over the fact that very few fliers had renounced the Decepticon cause. "You have some of Jetfire's memories in your modules? I learned some of those steps back before the war."

"I do… but I was thinking of other dances as well." Optimus carefully shifted so he could project a hologram but still keep Mikaela safely ensconced where she was. An elaborate scene appeared in the room above them all, canted for optimal viewing from their shared berth. Jazz let a bit of static fizz through his fields as he recognized the large square near the Palace, laid out in such intricate detail. "There were dances for those who had left or lost their cadres, social events that were as much politics as personal need," he explained as Mikaela followed the figures in the scene. She could hear music, the particular alien notes that screamed Cybertron to her. Belatedly, she realized that these were individuals that Optimus had known as she found him… far less modified… standing near someone that could only be Megatron.

"You displayed yourself in the dancing, trying to attract the right matches," Jazz reminisced. "But all the social and ranking structures in place affected who you could be chosen by," he explained with a nod as the figures danced. It was far closer to Mikaela's impressions of classical dance than anything else, but watching the figures dip and whirl in time with the beat she could feel was mesmerizing.

The image faded, just as the Megatron figure laid a taloned hand on Optimus's shoulder, and Mikaela stroked a hand along his armored chest.

"Maybe, as more of our people come here, it would be good to revive that custom," Jazz suggested.

"Perhaps, Jazz." Optimus cupped his hand over Mikaela protectively. He did not wish to relive that memory further, but at the same time, it reminded him there were good ones in his modules concerning his Lord Protector.

"I think it was beautiful," Mikaela said softly. Jazz made a noise of agreement, then settled in so they could recharge together.


End file.
